V - The Battle Begins (Season 3 Followup)
by leighton.williams.33
Summary: As you may have heard V was cancelled, but what if there was a third season? Showrunner Scott Rosenbaum promised more fireworks but we may never know. Well, you can find out my interpretation of what could have been. It was somewhat wishful thinking but nonetheless, I would like to share it with you. So get ready! The battle for humanity escalates to a whole new level..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There it was...hovering over New York City; the ominous mother ship. It had been present for several months. The inhabitants had welcomed the Visitors with open arms. All seemed well- but, unbeknownst to humanity & to the Visitors, no one could have foreseen the end game that was looming.

She sat there, emotionless, but determined to accomplish her goals. High Commander Anna stared through the crystal glass of the ship into the bustling metropolis. It had been nearly three months since the attempt on her life by Lisa & the Fifth Column. However, her outward expression of emotion

& thus remained in authority. The rousing speech given to her subjects within the bowels of the mother ship surely must have only served to strengthen her already iron-clad grip on them. Finally, who could have forgotten that fateful moment when the humans were all enslaved by her Bliss, thanks to her daughter, Amy. Now, the final phase of her plan could now proceed without interruption.

"MOM!" came a cry from behind her. Swiveling around in her chair, she beheld the hybrid child; she was now a teenager.

"Are you okay?"

"Never could be better, my child. You have no idea how thankful I am to have you by my side."

Anna embraced her. Looking on, however was the evil twin of Lisa, who had hatched from the egg, before Joshua had put skin on her. She couldn't believe what was taking place. _If Anna is my mother, why is affection between shown to this new child?_ It didn't equate properly. Soon, though it will all come together & when the time came, she will find out the truth.

She sat there alone, in the comfort of her own home. FBI agent **Erica Evans** was still in the process of absorbing the shocking events that had transpired. _They did it, Anna actually managed to bring humanity earth wide under her control._ Of all people, Jack Landry was one of them. She could still remember his eyes lifted up towards the light of the mother ship in a daze. Still no word from Ryan; same went for Chad Decker..and Hobbes had vanished without a trace. Her phone rang, breaking her train of thought. "Yes?" "Erica, it's Chris. I need you down at headquarters ASAP."

"What's happening?"

"Never mind, things are starting to happen on a scale we have never seen before; just get down here NOW.

The phone was silent. Shivers went down her spine. The fact that the FBI had seemingly cooperated with the V's had her nervous. But when she saw them involved in Project Areas, disbelief along with renewed zeal had emerged. No question, tensions are high, and they had been for some time. For now, the pressure will ratchet up a few more notches. Anna will play the mind game only for so long, before she finally unveils her true plan for the people of Earth…and by then it will be too late.

Erica arrived at the headquarters of **Project Ares**. She had only been to this place for the just the first time last week & yet what she had seen and heard was enough to give her full confidence that the Visitors could finally be defeated. The organization of it all for one, with all the government officials, high ranking military officers & world leaders from around the world united in one common goal. Now, it was truly clear why the efforts of her ragtag group had failed to halt Anna's plans. She walked to the double doors of the compound & went inside. "Erica, we have much to discuss, said **Lars Tremont**. As I'm sure my colleague had informed you of on the phone, we are starting to detect anomalies in the vicinity. Anna is now assuredly moving to interbreed with humans. Ever since her Bliss captivated all of humanity, hundreds of Visitor ships have already positioned themselves in the skies above us. We suspect that the Visitors will now begin their final initiatives against planet Earth."

"The sites of Concordia, Erica said, a scientist we were working with had told us that they containing these blue energy reactors that would most likely be used to power the V's ships."

"Interesting, and you have gotten close to one?"

"Yes, our goal was to destroy it, with some blue energy grenades, but unfortunately, things quickly got out of control & we had to abort the mission."

"That's too bad, responded Lars, we could have definitely used that info. However, we have Fifth Column spies worldwide & based on their intel back to us, the landing sites are constructed, meaning that the Visitors will move ahead to the next phase of the plan. "Which would be, asked Erica. "That is yet to be determined.

His heart never quivered so much. Not sure of the fate that awaited him, he prepared for the worse. Chad Decker could only think of one reason he was being brought up in the shuttle. As he made his way away from the ship, escorted by the men, they came to Anna's lair. The door slammed shut behind them. Anna's back was turned to him. "Welcome back, Chad. I see that you've been going through so much recently." "Really?, he responded. In what sense?"

"Your goals, your direction, your being…your soul. Your're torn, aren't you Mr. Decker?"

"Of course not, that's preposterous. I have always remained devoted to you Anna, no one else."

"I see; then I have something I think you should look at ." With a flick of her wrist, a screen appeared, with the footage from the newscast covering the abduction of her daughter, Lisa. She started the playback of the clip. In the scene there were two masked Fifth Column terrorists and in the middle , Lisa was bounded. "We Visitors, pride ourselves on possessing the latest technology. Now you get to see it, in action." The audio unscrambled revealed his voice. At that moment, Decker's heart sunk. "Wait Anna, hear me out. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

_"Did you really?_", she retorted as she lunged toward him. Then, give me one legitimate reason, why I shouldn't end your life. "Because you need me Anna, more than you know. I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish your goals, visions & dreams accomplished."

"This is Chad Decker reporting live from WNT News regarding the Visitors. Anna would now like to speak with you, the audience. Anna walked into the camera view. "People of Earth, it has been an honor to serve with you here on your wonderful planet. We have truly gained a wealth of knowledge that we plan to use to benefit ourselves. Soon, you will see the opening of our first public site of Concordia. Once that is complete, it will be the beginning of a new age in interplanetary history, with humans & Visitors dwelling together."

Anna made her way towards the briefing room, where all the captains of the original 29 Visitor ships were waiting. Marcus joined her at her side. She said, "As you have all seen thus far, our plans have progressed nicely. You remember when we first arrived here, how we worked in earnest to gain the humans trust, gave them our gifts, the healing centers, Red Sky and red rain. We've built the Concordia sites the world over. Now, it's time, no more mind games, no more tricks, no more nothing. We mean business. Brace yourselves, all of you, for here is where our future begins…..& and theirs ENDS."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was talking among themselves, when suddenly, a ship began to descend upon the city. Everyone pointed up, wondering where it was headed. It settled onto a landing site. All were mesmerized at the spectacle taking place. Anna walked out of the ship toward one of the public sites of Concordia. "Welcome, one and all, she said, "What you see inside will leave you speechless."

The door opened… all eyes peered inside. Then, a lizard like creature leaped out and tackled a young woman to the ground. She screamed as she was pulled away. More creatures appeared. The once peaceful crowd now turned into frenzy.

"Sir, one of the radio controllers said, "We're detecting unusual activity in the downtown Manhattan area. I'm picking up multiple life-signs ranging from 100-200…. And they seem to be dispersing rather quickly." "What's going on Lars?" inquired Erica. It's begun, was his reply. Well, then why are we just standing here? Let's go and stop this!"

"It's not so simple, Erica. We're going to need a coordinated strike against the Visitors. They possess superior technology in every way imaginable."

"Yeah, but every enemy has an Achilles' heel; which means they're still weak in one area." "And what might that be?" mused Lars. "I have to phone a friend."

He hunkered down in his lab, unsure of what was about to happen. All he knew were that the Visitors wanted one thing- to bring mankind under their control and create their own master race. But, the discovery he made with that Visitor skeleton of Alpha V was truly remarkable. _No,_Sidney Miller reasoned, _no way am I going to throw away this scientific breakthrough._ The phone rang; it was Erica. Reluctantly, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sid, it's Erica. Look, we need your help desperately. The V's have begun their final initiatives against Earth. They're in the middle of an attack on a crowd in NYC."

"Erica, are you OK?", asked Sid.

"_Ok? Ok?_, of course, I couldn't be any better! How can you ask that at a time like this?"

"Listen, I've been thinking and you're going about this all wrong. We can use these beings to our advantage. Just think of all the possibilities we can utilize with their technology. "Sid, war is about to break out now & you're telling me how we can benefit? You know what, we're done."

Deep in the confines of the mother ship, Lisa sat in the dense underbrush of her prison. Frustrated & still in shock from the mind-numbing events with the death of Diana and Tyler, she pondered how could the Fifth Column every regroup once more? Now, the stakes have risen; Anna has become more attached to Amy, & her "twin" is lurking around somewhere. There was Joshua, maybe he could still help. She pulled the little blue energy ball & radioed to Joshua. "Joshua, it's Lisa, are you there?" "Yes, it is I, how are you?" "Still in one piece fortunately." "I have three words for you, John May lives." I can't decipher your cryptic language. No seriously Lisa, he's alive." "How do you know?'' "I have intel from an unnamed source."

"My Queen, we're on schedule. The women here are almost ready", Thomas reported.

"Good, Anna replied, next stop, the rest of the world."

"Lars, we may not stand much of a chance against the Visitors, but backing down is NOT an option, Erica said. Alright, you all heard the women, time to mobilize."

With that all of the forces of Project Ares assembled and Fifth Column agents approached the site.

"The extraction process is almost complete Anna. All the women have been taken on board & have now been transported up the beams of the site onto the mother ship."

"Perfect, we shall now-"

_BOOM! _A huge explosion rocked the downtown area. Debris was scattered everywhere. Mayhem and havoc reigned around the city. "Anna, are you alright?, asked Thomas. "What do you think?", she snapped back. A huge roar was heard overhead. It was a **B-1**. "We're under attack!" "Retreat!" "Ready my shuttle!, screamed Anna. She was escorted by Thomas & a V soldier to the vessel.

"Set your phasers to annihilate, commanded Erica. With that, dozens of Project Ares soldiers stormed the area. Rounds were exchanged between humans & Visitors. The craft flying overhead dropped two more projectiles onto Ground Zero. Anna now safely within the confines of her shuttle, commanded: " So the humans think they can thwart our plans with ease. They've got _far _more to worry about." She shot a cold glare at the V soldier standing at the control panel of the shuttle; as soon as they met his, she squinted and nodded her head. The soldier acknowledged and put the shuttle in hyper drive. Off it went, screaming toward the mother ship. Anna now said, "Why don't you give our friend here a traditional Visitor welcome?"

The intensity of the battle grew, yet the Visitor forces were withdrawing rather quickly. "Stay on top of them! Don't let them out of your sights!", yelled Erica. The B-1 stealth aircraft flew back towards the compound. Then, out of nowhere the mother ship appeared. Two strokes of blue lightning shot out from the craft and enveloped the B-1. It imploded. Erica sat back in shock. Anna simply smiled and said, "Now your're on… Erica."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He sat & waited. The Visitors had taken all that he had known. Yet, as much as that was the case, none of it mattered now. Project Ares was working will. Everything was proceeding according to plan; all the chips were almost in place. In the craft hovering over planet Earth, he had absolute control & view over all that had transpired thus far. The stage was being set for the most stunning revelation the world had ever seen.

How though would the world react when the Visitors have engulfed the planet? No, that would be far too complex. But, what if there was a time where there were no Visitors to invade Earth? What if the Visitors had never even existed? Yes, he thought, then things would move ahead rapidly. The game has indeed changed.

"How did we lose?", howled an enraged Erica. "I tried to explain to you already, the Visitors have superior technology", Lars said. "Oh really? Why then did we repel their ground forces & we end up being blown out of the sky?" Erica, it's just…-"Impossible? Unfathomable, unrealistic, she cut in. What other terms are you going to come up with?"  
"Well, we did just as you wanted for crying out loud. We carried out a frontal assault on the Visitors. What more do you want?"  
"To take them out, permanently."  
"You seem to forget that the Visitors have worked themselves into every nook & cranny of society the world over. You truly do not know what you are up against."  
In the skies above, the ships the original number of 29 ships, now numbered over 200. They all moved as one. Their leader was pulling the strings- but it wasn't Anna. For now, the game would continue, but in a short while, that would all change and for the worse. The aliens had seemingly carried out their plans to a tee, but that was only in one city; the act would need to be repeated hundreds of times over. Once that happened, the transformation would begin- the earth, oceans, air, & humans themselves would be made over. The question is, Who would be left after the storm is over?

Sidney Miller paced back & forth. Erica had just hung up on him and he's still stuck in the lab. The skeleton remained. What if somehow, the creature could be reconstructed? Then maybe he could study it more closely. It sounded like a worthy notion. But, he would have to obtain their DNA somehow & that wouldn't exactly be easy. Unless, there may be some already here. He rummaged through the drawers and came across a bottle of 'Viscous L2' Classification: Unknown. This could be it. He took it and with a deep breath dropped a small amount onto the skeleton. All heard was a pop, then silence.  
Anna now though of the next step. The plan was met with some resistance. But it turned out to be nothing that could already be handled. The hundreds of Visitor ships were in full view waiting for her command. Marcus walked in. "My Queen, it is clearly evident that the humans are stepping up their efforts to halt our plans. What shall you do now?"  
"As long as my Bliss controls them, that is all that is necessary… for now anyways."  
"You have also mentioned that there are other traitors on this ship, what of them?"  
"I know, but believe me Marcus, human emotion & the fact that I've finally mastered it, will make it a simple task. Of course, for those who won't submit to my leadership,- her tail came out of her back, the tip of it like a spear, they will have no choice." Marcus gulped. "I understand, my queen."  
Erica mused, Something bigger is on the horizon – something that's even bigger than the Visitors themselves. The dynamics of this conflict have changed yet again. Each time, they did, Erica was struggling to keep up. Protect those who you truly value & love, she remembered. As she pondered on the situation, it hit her like a freight train. Tyler, she thought, needs to be here. She reached out to take the phone, when it rang of its own accord. Erica answered: "Hello?" No answer. Silence pervaded for what seemed to be an eternity. "Is anyone there?" Her finger began to depress the 'End Call' button, when a voice said, "Mom?"  
"Tyler, is that really you?" Yes, yes it is Mom. "Are you OK?" "Relax, I'm fine Mom; just glad that your're doing well. Listen, I'm coming home."  
Erica's heart leaped into her throat. "Oh Tyler, I can't wait to see you. I'll have your favorite dish waiting for you, when you come home."  
"Thanks a lot; what would I ever do without you?" "I just can't wait to hear from you again, my son." "When will you be home?"  
"Tomorrow evening." Perfect, I'll be waiting here with open arms. "Bye Tyler." "Bye Mom."  
Tyler looked behind him and stood up. Anna walked into the room. She went up close to Tyler and caressed his face with her hands. "Make me proud my son, she said. All of us are counting on you. You are the catalyst to our whole vision for our species. For now, play the devil's advocate role. You must ensure that Erica Evans sees you as the sweet, loving son that she has known all these years and that you will continue to be. Are you ready to embark on your journey?"  
"Yes, he responded in a monotone voice. I vow now to let you down, Queen. I love you – Mom." His pupils rotated upward, revealing the alien beneath. Anna smiled deviously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He finally got to the rendezvous point. His eyes scanned the horizon; still no sign of her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" was his voice. Then he finally a figure materialize, it was the shape of a woman. _Could it be her?_, Kyle Hobbes wondered.

"Sarah?"

"Kyle, it's you! Yes it is, sweetheart." She started running towards him. He opened his arms to welcome here and they embraced. "SO? I take it you have the research Mr. Hobbes?", came a familiar voice. "No, I don't_, Marcus_." "You and I had a deal, you provide me with your ''contraband" and you get the love of your life back."

"You know what I think? Nothing. You may have the rest of humanity fooled, but not me. You're here to breed, Anna just hasn't gone public with that – at least not yet. Marcus stood there silent. Hobbes walked up to him and looked into his face. "I wonder how many more treats you twisted, psychotic fools have in store for humanity."

"Honey, please? _Don't honey please me, Sarah! _These aliens are dirty and rotten." "If that's the way you want it, Marcus replied slyly. Four visitors surrounded him." "Just my kind of game, retorted Hobbes. They leaped at him; he simply threw them away like feathers. Marcus turned to run. "Not so fast!", yelled Hobbes. Marcus fell down. "Please don't do this, Hobbes drew an evil grin. He raised his hand to swipe him when he got blindsided. It was Sarah.

Marcus looked up and said, "Thank you, I owe you my debt of gratitude." With that he turned to leave. Hobbes woke up.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone."

"You're insane!"

"Honey, I know this is difficult, but you just have to believe me."

"No, I'll die rather than be with you."

"Sarah, wait!"; she took off. Then a gunshot rang out and she fell to the ground. "_Sarah!_" Hobbes ran over. "Wake up, please." She didn't stir. "It's a dog-eat-dog world after all!" "YOU!", he doubled up his fist and punched him. "Your retribution is coming, Hobbes. Don't forget it."

Hobbes looked back at a fallen Sarah. "Sarah, talk to me." Realizing that she was gone, he went off. The Fifth Column will pay.

The skeleton remained in the middle of the lab. Miller had waited for over an hour, and nothing had materialized. It was a waste of time. As he turned to go out of the room, he looked back & said, "You're the best thing that could ever have happened to me. There's so much that I haven't found out about your species yet. I hope you can truly be of assistance to me." He closed the door behind him. The skeleton began to listen with a luminescent glow, illuminating the entire room. Slowly, flesh began to form on the bones. Sinews & tendons fastened themselves forming muscles. Finally, green skin covered the surface of the creature. Its eyes finally opened; the iris was as dark as the night outside. The claws opened out of its foot. It leaped off the stand. Sniffing the air, it looked back at the stand it was on. "You haven't seen anything yet, Dr. Miller. It slammed down the door.

_ It's time to do it_, he thought. The Visitors are closing in on their plans for Earth. Without delay, he made the next move.

Erica felt the house swaying back and forth. _Has it begun_? It didn't seem to be so. She went outside. The ships still hovered in the sky, albeit closer than before. Then a shockwave roared through the city, knocking her to the ground.

She woke up. Everything seemed so clam & serene. There was no sign of the V ships anywhere. "Surprised?, a voice behind her said. Startled, she sprang up to her foot. "Who are you?" "Just one that wants the Visitors out, like you." "Well, they're gone, aren't they." "Technically yes, but this is an alt. timeline that I have created. Everything is back to normal.

"Who really are you?"  
"I have been in existence for as long as you've been alive." "So if you can control and create timelines, why are you after the Visitors?"

"They have taken something that belongs to me."

"Did you lose your family? No. An item? No. So what?

"Free will. The right to do as I please. As you may have found out already, Earth is not the only planet that the Visitors have tried to subdue. They went through countless other planets, in an effort to further their own existence."

"And they chanced upon yours?" "Our society is based upon the idea to control our destiny. The Visitors wanted this for their own selfish gain. So they demanded our submission , particularly mine. The order was given and our planet was attacked. Ever since then, I've been dedicated to eradicating this race from existence. OK, so what now? It's time to finish what I've started."

"How?"

"Like this." He snapped his fingers. They appeared back into the original timelines. "See?, he said, "everything is back to - ."

A piercing scream rang through the air. "I have to go."

"Wait, what was your name?", Erica asked.

"Guy- Guy Sommers."


End file.
